


Come to Me

by Harukanesekoi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aliases, Dark but Author be trying so be good, Guns, M/M, Out of Character, Random Idol Mentioned, Threesome - M/M/M, Underworld, Violent, Weapons, angsty, mafia, seventeen ensemble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukanesekoi/pseuds/Harukanesekoi
Summary: In a world where The Mafia holds more power than the government itself, one family holds the power of the Underworlds while keeping normal high profiled life in the Mundane worldThe Mafiastill hides under the darkest shade of the night, but those who are aware of said darkness shouldn’t be once the day lightsThe Assassinsare known to be the Death Reaper that brings souls to restThe Familyare the men who serves one Mafia Boss, Sworn loyalty.Fatein this world three people are destinedTwo Assassinsthat are known to be the deadliest men in the UnderworldOne who holds the title of The LeaderThe other known as The BrainAnd lastly akidwhose life was given as a payment to The MafiaA simple glance made the kid owned by the deadliest man, but with that simple glance changed them all.And that would trigger the beginning
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

THIS BOOK IS A FANTASY, EVERYTHING YOU READ IS A WORK THAT COMES FROM MY SINFUL MIND, SO PLEASE BE MINDFUL THAT EVERYTHING IS A FICTION

VIOLENCE, SEX, RAPE, POLYGAMY AND DEATH MAY OCCUR, PARENTAL GUIDANCE IS ADVISED. 

NAH IM JOKING, BUT IN ALL SERIOUSNESS THIS WILL BE NOTHING LIKE MY OTHER STORIES, THIS IS SOMETHING I DESIRE TO MAKE 

IM WARNING YOU THAT THIS BOOK WILL CONTAIN THOSE SAID GENRES/TAGS AND WILL HAVE A LOT OF EXPLICIT SCENES BECAUSE THE AUTHOR IS A SINNER THAT LIKES TO WRITE PERVERTED THINGS. 

TRUTHFULLY SPEAKING, IN ADDITION TO THAT I DO NOT SUPPORT NOR TOLERATE THOSE SAID THINGS, DON’T COME AT ME FOR IT. 

IT’S CALLED FANTASY FOR A REASON, AND IT SHOULD STAY AS SUCH

I REPEAT THIS IS FAR FROM THE ANGSTY FLUFFY STORIES I WRITE, I KNOW I KNOW, IM SURPRISE AT MY OWN MIND SOMETIMES SO BEAR WITH ME. 

IF ANY OF THOSE SAID MAKES YOU BUFF OR BLEGH, GET OUT OF THIS BOOK. DON’T WORRY IM NOT GOOD AT GORE STUFF SO NONE OF THOSE ARE GOING TO BE SEEN.

YOU'LL BE IN FOR A RIDE THAT YOU WOULDN’T WANT IF YOU CONTINUE

I MIGHT BE EXAGGERATING.. BY A LOT BUT I DON’T WANT ANYONE COMMENTING THAT I DIDN’T WARN YOU GUYS WITH WHATS UP AHEAD, I DON’T PUT WARNINGS TO MY STORIES AND I KNOW I SHOULD, BUT IT JUST DIDN’T OCCUR TO ME 

I REPEAT THIS IS GOING TO BE A BOOK FULL OF SINS, GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN. 

Ciao~

\- Haruka N.


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Living_

_He wants to live_

Never did he thought that his miserable life would come to an end. Days of starvation, domestic torture and being constantly in pain, ending in a single night of terror

_Finally this is the end_

Late night in the rainy evening, men scattered around a rundown building. a screaming man could be heard shouting his lungs off for help, the heavy rain falling from the sky makes it hard for everyone to hear but the run down establishment made it not impossible to be heard, pure terror and a gasping breathes of help resonates the room but no one dared to call the police or even tries to interfere

The police can’t even be bothered by the suffering of a father who chooses to gamble everyday, leaving a huge amount of debts and taken the risk of being in debt to the people you wouldn’t want to come knocking at your door 

_Now his time has come_ And kneeling in front of a few numbers of well dressed men, that could fit in his apartment, black suits simply means one thing but the brooches they wear shows what family they belong to, no one would dare come close while the torture is happening 

His child scared and hiding inside the closet, everyone knows he is inside by the constant twitch of his body and the muffled sobs he tries to silence

_Death of the man who inflicts the suffering_

But unknown to his child that his father made him the collateral payment for the money he borrowed from the ruthless Mafia, a payment that could have given him an unfortunate end 

_his time has come_

_Finally_

A curled horn of a bull filtered around the center with sunflowers and diamonds, beautifully decorating the strong horns 

Everyone knows that Family emblem 

The Horn holds the meaning of Supremacy, The Sunflower symbolizes Loyalty and Faith, The Diamond simply known as the hardest occurring substance on earth. _Beautiful and rare_..

That makes up the families nobility, known by every man that are aware of what’s happening in the world

The beautifully made emblem that they wear as brooches is the symbol of who they are

They are called the Underworlds embodiment for they hold the throne that everyone doesn’t want to take

_a chance to live_

When the kid was taken and suddenly owned by the Mafia Boss his life changed drastically 

In surprise the kid was left to live, the thought of being killed was just a fear that didn’t happen as he was able to start living

He is living 

the kid felt like he is saved by the Boss and by becoming a servant in the Family

To eat three times a day, not being beaten up to pulp, having his own room and clothes to choose from 

He gets a salary after a week of work, and the Boss keeps it in his bank account. The first time the Boss gave him cash, he was surprised at how much it was and asked the boss to help him save it and that’s how he got a bank account

He knows the Boss is a merciless man but he saw the kindness in him by letting him live

_“I’m only letting you live because you can be useful in my mansion, I can’t sell a kid who is scarred and broken.”_

_The boss said staring at him without any emotions shown in his face but just the low baritone voice that made you shiver in fear, when he ask why he is letting him live and work, fully knowing that he’ll be killed and sell off_

The feared Mafia Family became _his family_

The Boss became _his savior_ and the men in the family became _his brothers_

_So this is what living feels like_

“Soonie! Boss said he wants some coffee..” Soonyoung flinched upon hearing one of the men shouts from the hallway, making his focus back on what he is doing, he is cooking beef stew as lunch for everyone

 _It’s been three months since he got in to the Family_

“Coming, Hyung.” He said while putting the last piece of ingredient in the stew and covering it, he quickly goes to make coffee for the boss

Kwon Soonyoung, Twenty years of age. He doesn’t have any idea when his birthday is, since his father never said anything about it, he only knows that when the new year comes, he needs to add another year to his age

He can cook and clean, he usually does it for his father when he is not beaten to pulp and left to heal and beaten again for the demands of food 

The little boy isn’t little to be exact, he is tall but his scrawny feature and the fact everyone has titan like height and body when he first came to the mansion made everyone call him “Boy, Little Boy, Little Soonie or just Soonie” it actually made him happy when they nicknamed him so he didn’t say anything disapproving them

With a three meals a day added to his body, his scrawny feature quickly turns to a healthy looking young boy, a baby fat settles on his cheeks that made them adore him even more and his tall feature is now seen 

He is not broken, he is scarred. _Literally_

But that didn’t make him weak, he is not scared of getting hurt, his body knows how to defend itself and usually makes trouble by deflecting someone’s incoming hand even without any intention of harm

most of the men in the house had some incidents with him involving his defense mechanism, which he would have a punch coming their way upon feeling their hand on his shoulder or a slap on the hand, they understood what happened and didn’t do harm to the kid , when there are times he actually landed a hand on someone, he will be saying sorry countless times and treating them with lots of cooked foods when he does it

Throughout the time he was in the mansion everyone came to know his name, know his history and defense mechanism that he rarely lands a slap or a punch to anyone after a month of staying 

He is feisty and a little sassy for someone locked up his whole life, making him a little spoilt, Besides he just never had the chance to fight for his life, every attempts he makes, he is back at the floor, panting with new scars on his body and that’s the life he only knew.

Because of that he just don’t know what life actually means aside from breathing, waking up and eating then beaten up again to only end when he is crying himself to sleep

He doesn’t know what life could actually offer without any more pain being inflicted to him

His father never lets him out of the house, he is inside all year round, his skin so pale even the vampires would be surprised that he is a human, his hair darker than anyone else’s and his eyes uniquely slanted beautifully with a his dark irises starting to show life, he got immune to pain to the point he doesn’t cry easily when some accidents in the kitchen happen

_and that causes concern to everyone_

Soonyoung looks like a normal kid in his age now, he learned how to smile, to get angry, be a little sassy .. Okay a little bit more on the sassy side, but good thing about that is he knows when to shut up and to observe his surroundings, being a brat isn’t something that he could be called 

Just one thing, don’t ask him to remove his clothes to see where his scars end or what happened to him when you meet him

“Boss, Your coffee..” Soonyoung says peaking inside the boss’s office with a soft smile on his face, The man looks up at the little kid and nods softly, Soonyoung took that as a sign to put the coffee on the table

“I made some beef stew, want me to bring you some?” Soonyoung watch the buff man, bigger than anyone and taller than him and his body muscled up inside the well made suit he is wearing

Everyone in the family wears a black suit everyday, some chooses to remove the suit and opted to their white dress shirt inside the mansion 

they need to be prim and proper when they are outside and the brooches that shows the family emblem should always be worn, specifically on the left side of their chest, by their heart

Soonyoung is the only one who doesn’t wear one among the men and simply wears a comfortable clothing, but he has necklace with the emblem as it’s pendant given to him by The Boss

Only the men who officially works outside and at the Underworld gets to have the brooch as a sign of protection and to show who they work for

The first time he saw The Boss

_It was the night that he saw his father dead once the men drags him out of the closet, his body trembling underneath the thick clothes he wears, and then he is dragged in to an awaiting black car, being thrown where The Boss is waiting, he sits beside him shivering from the rain._

_The Boss examines him before taking a hold of his chin, his hand quickly moves to punch the man but a strong hand grips his wrist as the boss stares down at him_

_“I-I d.. didn’t mean it.” The man knows that as he holds the trembling boy’s wrist and removes the wet jacket off of him and then pull his shirt up, seeing the evidence of his life, the big boss lets him go and Soonyoung quickly reach for his jacket and hugs it_

_“I can’t sell a broken kid.” Soonyoung flinched hearing that and simply sits silently as the car goes, the boss didn’t say anything after that and Soonyoung fell asleep during the ride, exhausted and scared_

_When the car came to a stop, The boss gets out of the car and Soonyoung wakes up and follows, the men watches the little boy following their leader as they bow respectfully as their Boss walk by_

_“Jisoo, Clean the boy and feed him.” Soonyoung looks at the man in front of him, the man has a stoic feature yet gentleness radiates from him, his eyes cold yet his demeanor is kind_

_Soonyoung stares back at him before the said man leads the way for him_

_Soonyoung simply follow and gawk at the surroundings, the house is so big and the hanging lights makes him look up to the high ceilings, Soonyoung is in awe when the man stops and he hits him in the back, the man didn’t even budge and simply looks at him who was on the floor_

_“This is your room, hurry and clean. I’ll get you some clothes.” He nods to the doors direction and Soonyoung goes inside skittishly, looking back at the man who now walks away, Soonyoung looks around the room_

_A bed to sleep on, night stand and a lamp, a door for the bathroom and another as a closet, the window that looked over the garden_

_That’s the first time he saw The Boss and his Secretary_

“I’ll eat.” The man said that made Soonyoung looks up at the Boss with a smile, Soonyoung nods softy before going out of the office, quickly going to the kitchen he saw the men starts lurking around the stew 

“Hey! Hands off!” The men looks at him before raising their arms at his glare, pushing them out of the kitchen with chuckles heard from the big men

“We’re hungry Soonie, it smells good.” One of the men said while looking down at him who is pushing them softly with a pout and glare on his face 

Everyone in the family adores the little kid, he opens the stiff mood of the serious house when he smiles, his soft banter to them makes the men laughs for he is a feet smaller than them and had the courage to scold them but continue to takes care of them

The known stiff and quiet mansion became a lively and warm home for all of them

The men are older and wiser, some are even older than the boss but no one younger than Soonyoung, boss said they don’t take little kids 

“It’s finish, Go sit. I’ll bring it out, boss wants some too.” The men snickers at him before several hands pats his head and ruffles it, making him looks up at them with a bright smile

The men litter towards the already set table and the little boy shakes his head at the loud chat and clanking of the utensils as they start putting rice on their own plates and laughter of the older men, His smile unseen as he starts placing the stew in a big bowl for them

As soon as the men sees Soonyoung comes out of the kitchen the men shouts their excitement, putting the big bowl on the middle he watch them devour it, shaking his head he went back to the kitchen and prepare boss’s meal

Putting a decent amount of stew in a bowl of rice as he prepares the tray, putting utensils and some side dishes as well

“Soonie! Come let’s eat!” He heard from the table as he carries the tray, walking by the open corridor thru the kitchen to see the men happily eating

“I’ll give this to boss, eat a lot there is more in the pan.” Smiling the boy goes to the office, putting the try down to knock and open the door, getting inside he saw the boss still in the same state and doing his work

He puts the foods on the coffee table in the middle and gets the empty coffee mug, The boss looks up at him and he smiles down at him

“the men are eating?” Soonyoung blinks before nodding at the man, The boss leans on his chair and cross his arms as he faces him, Soonyoung looks at him as well with a wondering eyes

He never seen the man ate his food but he comes back after an hour to take the plates and it was cleaned empty, he never asked what the boss liked but always ask him if he wants to eat what he cooks, it becomes a custom to everyone to eat what the kid made 

“Have they educate you enough about the family?” Soonyoung blinks before thinking and shaking his head softly 

Soonyoung pretty much know that the men do things that are very unlawful and he thought it was just a normal thing in this world, but being able to watch the television he is surprise that no mafia world related happenings are being brought out to light 

Being a little smarter than he actually looks, he never ask about the outside world, Than what he have known from time to time that he gets to watch a television with the men, he is simply content with the life he has now

“Go, Tell Dohyun that you will serve the Assassins tonight” Soonyoung tilts his head softly at The boss and the man looks up at him too and sigh seeing the innocence in the little boy, Soonyoung smiles before bowing at the man 

He knows almost everything about the family now, except for the known Assassins, they are supposed to be the darkest of the darkest side of the Underworld, they are ruthless and people doesn’t know much about them that’s what the men are telling him 

But one phrase has always been on his mind that seems to be a phrase to describe the Assassins 

_Dead Men Tells No Tales_


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected happenings ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to put some notes on my first chapter but oh well, I’m home~ 
> 
> -Haruka N.

“Boss told you that?” Boss’s loyal man that has been with him since he was a kid, Kim Dohyun. A few years older than the boss , his family has been in the Mafia Family for generations, they are one of the few close knitted servants that are loyal to the family.

You must be wondering who the big boss is and where Soonyoung is working

Kwon Soonyoung is taken under by the known reigning family of the Underworld, 

The Choi Family also known as The Underworld itself 

A Bull’s Horn as their trademark that symbolizes supremacy and strength that clearly the family upholds 

the current Boss sitting on the throne is the eldest son Choi Seungcheol, known as a ruthless enemy but a kind boss. No mole can get in the family for everyone is personally handled by Dohyun, every member of the family holds great compensation under the mafia, everyone gets a huge amount of support from the family, everyone’s family lives comfortably

Especially those who lost their life protecting the family and the Boss, will be compensated and their family will never to be neglected

The Boss have a secretary named Jisoo, He only met the man when the said man comes to the Mansion, he became a little close to the secretary as well for whenever he comes back from work and stays at the mansion, he always gives gifts to Soonyoung 

Soonyoung is fortunate to be able to join the family, earning the trusts of the men and the boss easily

the kid that is deprived of everything the cruel world has to offer, he only knew suffering from the man he called his father 

For the first time in his life, he had known how to feel happy, to feel empowered for having his own will, to feel that he is doing something good for himself 

“What’s wrong, Hyung?” Soonyoung munching his food while talking to Dohyun, The men are now scattered around when Soonyoung started talking about the unknown Assassins

Dohyun sighs and looks at the kid in front of him, face stuffed with food and looking like a hamster from his chewing, staring at the kid and wondering why the boss would want Soonyoung to be serving those men, closing his eyes the man sigh deeply before looking back at Soonyoung who simply looks at him with a smile so innocently while eating

“They are called Assassins because their only job is to Kill.” Soonyoung blinks at that and tilts his head softy while munching innocently, Don’t they all kill people? They killed his father in their house after torturing him 

“Don’t you guys kill too? Why aren’t you guys called assassins?” Dohyun sigh at that and pass a water to the kid, Soonyoung drinks it then smile cheekily at the old man, choosing to listen seriously now 

“We kill ordinary people Soonie, The Assassins kill people who are untouchable, “the Boss“ type.” Soonyoung frowns at that, understanding the difference between the normal men in black he always see playing around and the so called Assassins 

Soonyoung purse his lips and nods at Dohyun, looking at the man before smiling “So they are like, Elites? Special Force?” Dohyun sigh at the kid and shakes his head softly, what could the boss be planning for letting this kid serve those people tonight. worry keeps knocking on the mans chest, not even him like being around those men. he knows them and he used to be able to talk to them, but with what they are now

They are extremely dangerous 

Maybe the boss wanted to show that he found someone who radiates light, the one that the previous Donna radiates before the unfortunate event happened, but that also means it’s not a good idea for them to see him, especially that one particular man .

“Soonie, They are dangerous. They will kill you on the spot if they felt like it, since Boss, Jisoo and I will be there, you’ll be safe. But I don’t really approve of this.” Dohyun sigh again and Soonyoung tilts his head at that, So there is someone more dangerous than the boss, eh? Being around those people, he is scared. But something seems to touch his curiosity to see and know more about those men 

_Assassins, hmm.. Sounds fancy_

“But the boss said—.” Soonyoung looks back at the man with a pout, Dohyun simply looks at him with stern look that he does to make Soonyoung aware more of the words he will say

“Don’t look at them, Don’t smile. Just don’t bring attention to yourself. Serve the wines, follow boss’ order then go stand behind Boss after to settle, Don’t look at them. Soonyoung, you understand?” Soonyoung looks at his eyes before nodding his head softy then show an assuring smile

“Soonie, Assassins are rare. Every family supposedly must have at least one, but not us. We have Five Assassins.” Soonyoung nods at that and looks down at his foods, keeping in all the informations he is being feed on

The man always advice things that he should and shouldn’t do involving around the family. he has been diligent at that and simply put his curiosity aside, The boss don’t indulge him often but when he starts asking questions, the man answers bluntly

He has been reading books from the boss library when he was given a permission, he learned how to read, write and speak before every bruises starts getting on his body 

“I promise hyung, I’ll try my best to do what you say.” Dohyun sigh in relief, Soonyoung is reliable at keeping his promises, the man ruffles the kids hair softy before patting it

“Rest, You’ll need it with all that’s going to happen later. I’ll wake you up when it’s time to get ready.” Soonyoung nods at that and cleans his foods, smiling at the man, Dohyun watch the kid clean after himself and stride towards his room

“Why the hell did the boss let him serve tonight..” sighing the man stand up and goes to where The Boss at, Dohyun is a man solely living for the purpose of serving the boss and doing everything to keep the boss safe and the business of the family running smoothly 

Soonyoung came to the mansion as a servant but everyone knows who he is, not as a surprise that the boss even spared a life, the men watched over Soonyoung when he is trying to get accustomed to the life he has now

Somehow he became the light in a house full of men who works in the Underworld, he is changing the atmosphere and the environment slowly with every morning he brightly smiles upon the men that’s supposed to be one with darkness

“Really, Soonyoung?” The boss slowly looks up at the man and lean on his chair before crossing his arms, eyes on the man who looks mad yet couldn’t do much but to just ask

“Thought it will be fun, making the Assassins see that we have a new member.” Dohyun frowns at that and looks at the man in front of him, watching his expressions then sighing softly seeing how serious the boss is

“You won’t give Soonie to them, right?” Seungcheol looks at the man at that, watching his childhood friend and right hand man caring for a child he simply saved, he didn’t plan on anything when he made Soonyoung a servant for the assassins banquet but maybe he is expecting of something interesting to happen

“He is a servant, Dohyun. If the Assassins wants him, Especially if he is caught by my brother.” Dohyun frowns at that, he doesn’t like it when the boss wanted to play, it’s okay to him if it was another person but if it’s Soonyoung, don’t you think the kid already suffered enough

The boss’ brother, simply that title should give you an idea what kind of a man he is, and the fact that he is an Assassins should double the danger the man could inflict 

Being in the Assassins Lair isn’t even an option, they will break him, make him submit before he even utters a help, devour him whole 

No one has ever come back to the Den, once they are taken to the Lair

“But—“  
“Enough, Did you educate Soonyoung? That kid listens to you.” Dohyun nods at that and Seungcheol smirks at the man that made the man shivers in his stead, looking at the boss straight in the eyes

Being his friend since they are a child gives an advantage to Dohyun, for he can sees thru the man when needed be and could tolerate his domineering aura when the man releases it unconsciously

The boss is not always unreasonable, often times he has a plan in the game that he is playing, he always gamble with people as his chips and the Assassins as the cards

Not because he likes to entertain them but because he wanted to bring them back to the light

_not to let them succumb to complete darkness_

_The Assassins must stay in the dark but never to be engulfed by darkness_

_But right now some of them are way deep in the dark for Seungcheol to reach_

“He knows what needed to do and what not to do.” Seungcheol leans his chin on his folded palms, arms over his table and eyes glints with excitement

Dohyun have seen those eyes before, it’s the eyes that anticipates something unexpected, makes no sense from someone who is expecting a surprise, but the boss loves to see progress from his pawns and seeing those eyes means he is expecting something from Soonyoung

Just a peak of a look would get an Assassins interests at peak but a simple move and gesture would make them watch 

“Good, Usual time. Tell the boys.” Dohyun bows at the boss at that and leave the office. Seeing the secretary waiting outside, the man eyes him with a soft glance and Dohyun smile softy at him with a soft bow before leaving

It will be a long night, Dohyun thought as soon as he saw the boys and tell them about the meeting

The men stays and guard the mansion and some usually scattered around the area when there is a meeting, for they know that any attempts to disrupt the meeting would be death to pay

The meeting lasts a few hours and the Assassins never show their faces to the men, the men don’t even want to see the Assassins either and that’s how it’s always been in the mansion

_Anyone who has seen The reaper is on the verge of death_

——

“Soonie, Wake up. You need to get ready.” Soonyoung slowly open her eyes and looks at the direction of the one speaking, Dohyun stands by the door and watching him wake himself up

He stretches his arms and legs and push the blanket off of him before staring at at Dohyun again, blinking his eyes softly and puffing his cheeks before standing up, he stretched ones more and yawns

“Should I wear something? I only have what I usually wear” Soonyoung’s usual clothings is composed of customized clothes made by one of Seungcheol’s designer, the mafia boss told his designer to make the kid clothes that he could wear comfortably to hide his scars, unknown to Soonyoung who thought it was just some manufactured clothes 

Dohyun show a suit in his hand and Soonyoung is surprised at that, it’s the first time that the boss is letting him wear one 

“Wear it and put your necklace out, The Assassins needs to know you belong to the family.” Soonyoung takes the black and white suit from Dohyun, purses his lips softly before nodding at the man, Dohyun ruffles his hair softy, smiling down at him and Soonyoung simply smiled back

“Come out to the main hall, okay?” The little boy nods and watched the man go, he closed the door and went to taking a shower

Wearing a suit means that Soonyoung will need to behave more than usual, the boss doesn’t make him use a suit and never mentioned it as well, he likes wearing the clothes the boss gives him every week, they are always fitted and the style suits the little boy well 

He doesn’t question much when it comes to the family, he doesn’t go out of the mansion as much either. he goes to the garden and the backyard to play catch with the men when they are home, but aside from that he doesn’t have any desire to go out and explore the vast land

The men who served boss usually stays in the Den, but everyone can leave and have a home of their own if they want. Most married men, stays outside with their families and have a house a few miles out by the forest but still inside the land owned by the Boss.

Soonyoung stays in The Den, The same floor the boss’s office is located. The Mansion also have The Lair, where the assassins live. it is said to be off limits. There is said to be an Elevator but Soonyoung never got the chance to explore the mansion.

Soonyoung only goes to the Kitchen, Library, Boss’s Office and his room. Occasionally playing with the men in the living room, That’s like the half of a quarter of the mansion. There is a lot more spaces unexplored by Soonyoung.

He thought of exploring the mansion but always forgets to do so, he is very much more interested in cooking, playing and reading books that are supposed to be far more advanced for his mind to comprehend.

Curiosity is something he learned to not indulge the hard way, having a so called curiosity when he was eleven, when he tried to go out of the house but met with his father’s slap 

Since then he knew that being curios is a bad thing, that it would only lead to pain, he wanted to be out of pain as much as possible 

Soonyoung looks at himself in the mirror, wearing a well fitted suit made him look good, brushing the dark locks off his face as he smiles softly when he put his necklace out of the buttoned shirt

“Fine feathers, makes fine birds.” Someone said behind him, looking at the reflection in the mirror, the secretary stood behind him, Soonyoung quickly turn to face the man and the said man swiftly pats his shoulder to fix his suit that made Soonyoung smile up at him adoringly

The secretary rarely comes around but when he did, he usually gives Soonyoung some new things and would always be looking for the kid, he is not affectionate like the men or Dohyun but he and the boss are both kind and a savior in Soonyoung’s eyes

“Hyung, When did you comeback?” The Secretary ruffles his hair softy before they both come out of his room together, Soonyoung smiling up at the man and admiring him as they walk

“We have a meeting, Boss said you’ll be serving tonight.” Soonyoung nods at that and the secretary stops on his track and looks at Soonyoung. The little boy stops as well then suddenly he felt a prick from an intruding silver in his left ear lobe, his eyes widen but the pain felt dull, it didn’t even make him flinch nor tear, he blinks when he felt a heavy object on his ear

“It stings.” The Secretary nods and looks at what he just did, he obtained a high quality earring from when they had a business in the black market. Seeing how the kid likes the gifts he bought back, he didn’t think twice when he saw the black chrome heart earring that has a good amount of diamonds all over it, the perfectly sharp silver that pierced perfectly on to the kids lobe without bleeding makes it more suitable in his pearly white skin

“Don’t touch it.” Soonyoung pouts at the man with a soft frown when he feels some itchy pain from the earring, with how heavy it felt makes it uncomfortable for him and the way it sways as he walks

“It feels heavy.” The secretary looks at the kid who tries to scratch his ear but his look stopped the kid who simply pouts again, The Secretary walks again before they stop in the hallway where the boss and Dohyun are waiting

The boss eyes met Soonyoung’s and the object on his ear “So it was for Soonyoung.” The boss smirks at his secretary and Dohyun looks at the kid who now looks presentable and the suit unbelievably fits him well and looks really good on him, The Secretary simply have his stoic expression so does everyone else, Soonyoung the only one radiating any emotions from the three

“Kid, Remember what I told you.” Soonyoung nods at that and smiles at Dohyun, The Secretary opens the door and all of them comes in a room, Soonyoung looks around the room before Dohyun pulls him towards the awaiting elevator door, the boss looks at him and pats his head before the elevator moves

Soonyoung holds on to the nearby latch which made the three man looks down at him, being in an elevator is something he never tried and feeling of an confined room moving made him surprised and nervous, the men simply didn’t say anything and just didn’t mind him 

“Soonyoung, stand up.” Soonyoung looks at the boss and stand up quickly when the elevator dings, the door opens and they went out of the confined moving room for Soonyoung’s understanding and they all came in a dim lit hall, Soonyoung simply walks closely behind the two men who walks behind the boss

Maybe this was the side of the mansion where the men won’t even mention to him aside from the few bewares when he first came, but seeing how it was like an actual creepy horror movie scene, where in a few minutes someone will come out and kill you

Soonyoung wouldn’t be surprise if that happens except he knows he will not die from seeing the broad shoulders of three men who he got close with

Soonyoung bumps on to a hard back when the three abruptly stops when he was exploring the hallways that have multiple paintings that are too beautiful to be in a hallway

The secretary looks at him when he bumps into his back and he shakes his head, Dohyun opens the door for the boss and they came in to a room

The only light you would see is from the center oak long table, plates are over it and everything is in place, Soonyoung follows when the three sits down

The Boss on the head of the table, Dohyun on his right while Jisoo sits beside Dohyun, Soonyoung stays behind the boss and wait for instructions, suddenly the air felt colder and the atmosphere got tensed, Soonyoung could feel fear coming out from his body from the unknown pressure that he is feeling

He feels eyes on him, his head down and his fingers fidget as he continue to tremble unconsciously behind the boss, he never felt this type of fear, not even the time his father was killed, it’s nauseating. he wants to run but his feet are embedded on the floor, he wants to vomit but he can’t move his limbs 

“Come out.” Soonyoung flinched hearing the baritone voice of his boss and suddenly a whiff of wind passes thru the room and before he could even lift his head to look, the reminder got in to his head and kept his head down

“What do I owe this meeting, brother?” A playful voice suddenly speaks and Soonyoung now just realized that the whiff of air he just felt were the Assassins moving to sit

_They smell like flowers_

The way they move is not even normal, how is he going to serve without a trembling hands. Soonyoung bites his lower lip and careful not to bite too hard, calming himself as he close his eyes but kept his mind on alert incase the boss needed anything

So one of the Assassins is the boss’s brother, he really doesn’t know much about the family yet, the kid keeps his head low while thinking of various things to calm himself 

“Well, I can’t say I missed my brother when my husband is right beside me.” The boss’ voice is far from the usual dominating baritone voice, it’s calmer and playful. He heard an equally playful chuckle from across the table, Soonyoung is confused with what he is just learning, he doesn’t know what’s happening for he only has his eyes down on his feet

“Soonyoung, Wine.” He flinched hearing Jisoo and quickly go to the table and reach for the wine, opening it and starts serving the wine, keeping his eyes on the glass and the bottle, it kept his attention away from the eyes that took glances at him

Every one of them felt different from Soonyoung, One man made him flinch though, the way his gaze felt on Soonyoung, it’s like he is burning the kid on the spot, the fear in him made his free hand tremble, he is scared to the point that he doesn’t want to move 

But the kid simply followed the order and not looking at the person he is serving as he works, unbeknown to him the Assassins already has their eyes on him upon seeing the necklace he is wearing, that necklace isn’t just a necklace that he thought it is, it’s also a symbol that Soonyoung is a property of the boss and could only be use if the boss permits it

The kid doesn’t know that but everyone around him does, they know the simple necklace that he wore fondly holds more power than he thought it would have

The Assassins watch the kid doing an amazing job avoiding every gaze thrown to him, they are thrilled to try something that would make the kid break being in this room with them

_So that’s the new kid, never thought that it is literally a kid._

_…._

_Someone must have been spoiling him_

_Looks cute with every move he makes, graceful rather for a nervous boy_

_Unique smell, radiates of pure innocence, this one is a delicious cookie_

Five smirking men talking to one another with their eyes as they look at the kid, Dohyun already feeling the demise the kid would have, he knew that the moment the kid starts serving they will have their eyes on him, specially with the way a light radiates on the kid just by standing and being surrounded by darkness, his light glows brighter 

Jisoo, looks at Soonyoung and pats his arm softy to make the kid calm down and the smile he gave the Secretary wasn’t gone unnoticed to the Assassins, that made their smirk goes wider, the simple smile they love to break

The boss’ husband, looks at his lover with a questioning eyes, “why would he let that innocent kid be their server”, Is what he wanted to ask, knowing that the Assassins will certainly want him but the boss simply looks at him. The answer he got is his hand finding the cold cheeks of his and that made the beautiful man lean in to the touch with a smile 

Soonyoung finished with Dohyun and returned behind the boss, this made the conversation continue

“I need you back in the dark, someone has been making a problem for us.” The boss said, Soonyoung simply keeping a low attention to himself, not knowing he is failing tremendously

They keep talking from one another, the little kid had been standing for an hour now, not even feeling any uncomfortableness from the long time he is standing, he is on the other hand feels a little famished. being able to sleep, he is thankful that he followed Dohyun with the sleeping advice, he doesn’t want to be yawning and getting more eyes on him than he already have

_he wants his peaceful new start of life to continue_

_But his peaceful life didn't last that long_

Soonyoung accidentally lifts his head and met the eyes of an Assassin. That’s when he is trying to fix his hair. His eyes went straight to the man who is sitting on the other end of the table. there is something about those light gray orbs radiating in the dark that made Soonyoung feel a shiver running down his spine and quickly looking down, his eyes widening in shock

Silently wishing death upon hearing the man tap his glass of empty wine for him to refill with more wine, he cautiously walk towards the man and kept his head lower than he could possibly get

_He didn't mean it_

Feeling a surprising shockwave flow all over his body when the man got a hold of his wrist so suddenly making him look up to him with widen eyes 

_He blames his body_

he always had a good defense mechanism in his body, after being beaten almost everyday by his sperm donor, but he didn’t need it now because as his palm meets the man’s cheek and slapped the man with a loud sound coming from them

_Slap_

_Gulp_

_Silence_

Everyone looks at the two people who are facing at each other

One with a smirk on his reddening face while the other a surprised scowl that looks more like a scared whine while the bottle of wine he was holding now left on the floor

Seungcheol’s eyes met Dohyun’s astounded ones, the mafia boss couldn’t help the smile curling up from his lips 

On the other hand Soonyoung didn’t know what to do and where to hide as his hand that touched those flawlessly white skin tremble under him 

The only thought running on his mind when his eyes found three men who he trust and seen different expressions on them, but as his eyes went to the boss

_Help me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m getting a bad writing block with this, I have few chapters on and I need you guys to help me, like always! You guys always helped with the thoughts you share. Always needed it.


	4. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Soonyoung learning what lust and pleasure is.._
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I contemplated if this was good enough. let me know if its to and if it lacks anything at all.  
> -H

_One touch is all it takes_

With that The Assassins eyes were on him, with their different expressions. but mostly have a menacing smile that he saw from the man holding him. he looks like a prey that has been caught as expected and he is no happy about it.

“H-Hyung.” Dohyun looks at him when his breathing got a little ragged and voice cracked from his nerves spiking up, The man was about to stand when The boss held him back, Soonyoung’s eyes goes to the man holding his wrist, it’s a tight hold where he couldn’t try to brush off to run, _don't worry he tried taking his hands off but he didn't budge.._

_Soonyoung wants to faint but that doesn’t seem to be coming at any moment_

Dohyun looks at the boss and to Soonyoung and seeing how he is already caught, he doesn’t know what to do either. Jisoo watch as the scene unfolds, his eye meeting a certain red ones as he tried to think but to no vail, the eyes only made him stay on his seat.

_It’s inevitable, everyone knows that_

“I’m taking the kid.” The Assassin looked at the boss, the boss smirks at his brother. Simply because he didn’t think Soonyoung would be landing a slap on the man, a soft chuckle left the boss seeing the reddening mark on his pearly white skin and that made Soonyoung’s eyes widen

_Why does the Boss looks like he is having fun?_

“Brother, He is mine.” The Assassin snicker at him, the man doesn’t seem to be thinking of letting the kid go without having a taste of him. he has been eyeing the kid this whole time and he was waiting for a mistake to get his hand on him, Seungcheol knows that for a fact, even the two that are with Seungcheol knows that. they just didn't think that Soonyoung would actually be caught.

He knows the meaning of the necklace, that actually made him more desirable for them to take. seeing that he is owned by the Boss means that he must not be harmed, wounds and all but that doesn’t matter to the Assassins, for they don’t beat up their toys, they break them from the inside

“Of course brother, I’ll return him in _one piece._ ” The boss looks at Soonyoung, and Soonyoung looks back at the man who he call his savior, his eyes already filled with unshed tears, his lips mouthing unheard help but that changed when the boss smiles at him

“Soonyoung, Be good.” that was a cue for the Assassin as the little boy was suddenly hoist up off the floor and in the arms of the man, and that smile told him it’s not gonna be a good idea being in his arms at all

Get me back? Why won’t you just take me now? Why make me come with this man? Why am I, in need to be good? Questions that are on the boys mind but nothing was heard

“No! Put me down! Boss! Dohyun hyung! Jisoo hyung!” He tried fighting but he was lift up to his shoulder and he kept punching his back, he kept flailing around, arms raised towards the three men he trusted and none took his to save him, Jisoo looked at the kid and clenched his fist softly on the napkin he is using

“Let me go you monkey! Boss! Oh my god if I die I won’t be able to cook for you! I’m scared Boss, Hyung!” That made the remaining Assassins let out a surprised snicker and the boss let out a loud laugh, _laughing in this table have not happened before.._

No one has had this reaction when they are taken to the Lair, they always cry and beg not to be taken but the kid didn’t even spill a tear even with his eyes are full of it

There has been a lot of men and women that has been offered to the Assassins, every meeting different servers makes their eyes landing on one of them

_No one was able to last within a week_

Dohyun watch the kid being taken to the dark side of the room and then suddenly loud noise of the little boy who kept shouting got cut off with a open and closed sound of a door

“That’s an interesting kid you got there, darling.” The boss look at his Donna and nods softly, the other assassins got composed and now looking at him

“He is good at cooking, keep him well fed and some books to read and he will behave. Don’t hurt him, my love.” The man faced him with a smile on his beautiful face, his hair cut in the middle and the bangs until over his eyes, his black hair makes his face glow in the dark

“Darling, We don’t inflict wounds. You know that.” The Donna lean closer to the Don, simply pecking his cheek before whispering “but your brother will devour him.”

The boss looks at him before pecking the side of his lips, he looks at the rest of the assassins before continuing

“I have someone sniffing their noses where it doesn’t belong, you know what to do.” Placing the folder files on the table, the Donna takes it, the planning continues with Dohyun simply wishing Soonyoung a good luck for he warned him and the assassins already laid out the web and he got caught on it

The secretary has his eyes on one of the Assassins who is staring right back at him too, his eyes full of emotions while the man simply stare at him

On the other hand, the little boy who is a bait for the assassins, so that the assassins stays in the light, is going to be engulfed by the darkness himself

——

Dropping the kid in a big bed made the little kid bounce up before he scurry away to the bed board and curled up, his eyes on the man as he pull the covers on him with his hands still trembling and the ache from the slap forgotten

The Assassin looks at the kid, removing his suit off and sitting on the chair in front of the bed, the man lit up a cigarette as he cross his legs to look at the kid

“Scared?” Soonyoung looks at the man, his gray eyes now glistening, the little kid simply nods as he study the man, His hair short and all white, he didn’t notice from the fear he had earlier but his hair is silver white, his skin pearly white too, his whole being speaks of a unknown specie

The man smirks seeing the kid eyeing him and studying him, that’s a different reaction from what he is spouting earlier, he thought the kid would be a bawling mess and would even attack him but he just kept curled up with his head on his knees and staring at him

Usually when someone is taken to this room, they are crying and begging to be saved but this kid didn’t even shed a tear, The Assassin simply stared at the kid

“Am I gonna be killed for slapping you?” The man snicker and puffs a smoke, shaking his head at the kid and seeing the relieve sigh from the kid made him smirk

“But.” Soonyoung tilts his head at that and the assassin doesn’t know what happened to him but he liked that innocent eyes, the way he seems to be a kept child and sheltered that he didn’t even know what that mean

“I’m going to have you, Soonyoung.” Soonyoung flinched at that and hugs himself softly, getting devoured means he’ll be eaten, right? But .. Why him?

“I don’t want it.”

The Assassins smile widely upon getting a rare gem in front of him, he took the last hits on his cigar before he stubbed it out on the ashtray

A Virgin, oh god the Assassins inside is getting excited as the kid just looks up at him with those eyes as he walks towards the end of the bed and lean his body to face him

Soonyoung stare at him and now feeling scared with the big smile he is seeing from the man, he looks insanely and excited, like a kid getting a candy from

“Why do you want me?” Soonyoung is terrified, he somehow got an incline what the word devour means but the eyes he is seeing right now gave him an idea at what that word actually initiates

He have to admit, he knows what that look is, it’s lust. He read about it from one of the book the boss have, one of the most sensual book he read, he knows that eyes that dilates, the small upward motion of his lips, the way he removes his tie as he walks

“Hmm..” Soonyoung gulps when the man is now on the bed and crawling his way towards him who is still by the beds board and hugging his knees

He doesn’t know what to feel anymore, he is scared but captivated to those eyes staring at him with hunger

It’s like those piercing ashes colored eyes wants him, it’s seeing way past his eyes, he can see inside of him and that is what makes the boy clench his knees softy, his teeth finding his pulped bottom lips as he stares at those eyes

“But.. You only do that to someone you like, I don’t like you. So .. No, thank you.” The Assassin, release a very reverberant laugh that made the boy stare at those white fangs that is prominent and wouldn’t be unnoticed if he is smiling

The Assassin stops in front of him His eyes playful as his lips in a curled devilish smile, he is staring at the boy.

Soonyoung couldn’t help but stare back, his face close but his body is closer to Soonyoung and the boys heart could be heard from a mile

The beating of his heart makes the Assassin licks his lips as he run his tongue over his teeth in silence of their stare, his heart beat is making the Assassin long for him even more, he wants fear from the kid and he clearly have that, but something seems to be making the kid not scared of him aside from knowing that he is a killer

_He is scared of someone more monstrous in his eyes_

“Soonyoung, I’m not asking for permission.” Soonyoung close his eyes as he heard the man, hands finding both his ears and covering it, the usual position he does when his father is looking for him

Soonyoung hates pain, as much as he is used to it. He is tired of feeling pain, especially now when he can’t even feel pain anymore

_it scares him.._

_not feeling any pain.._

Soonyoung tried to work his mind for a retort but he only looks at the man and shakes his head, body starts trembling as he bury his head on his knees, he doesn’t want this, he didn’t even do anything wrong, he touched him and his hand just happen to swats across his face on reflex, he didn’t mean it

The Assassin watch the working mind of the kid, his eyes already soak in tears but none falling down to his cheeks yet, his trembling makes him giddy with excitement at the thought of his trembling body underneath him brings a smug smile on his face

He is trapped in a room with a man that could kill him in a snap, he needs to run, how can he run if the guy lives in the dark and moves like a wind

Why is he even in this situation, the boss clearly said he will get him back but when? After he is defiled and broken? After he is gone?

Why is this happening to him, it’s not fair, he is enjoying his days in the Den and being able to read, cook and sleep. why is he now in front of a killer who is making him choose if he wants to be forced or if he wants it willingly

A soft whimper escape the boy as his tears gets dried up from his miserable attempt to quiet down and angrily shouted at the man

“Get away from me!” The Assassin watched him as he whine with reddened cheeks and eyes clearly forced to not shed tears, he looks luscious in front of the Assassin and that alone makes him want him, he can’t stop his huge snigger and that made the boy stop and push him

“Poor boy.” He holds the arms that tried to push him off and raise it up, the boy’s eyes widen as soon as he was hovered over to the side and dropping on the soft bed with the Assassin towering him with his arms pinned down above his head

The boy tried to take his hands off from the man’s tight hold that won’t even move with his thrashing, his legs is now being pinned by a strong pair of legs, his thrashing came to a halt as he came face to face with the Assassin

“Stop.” The boy lets out a soft whimper as the assassins lips find his neck, his head unknowingly gives access to the soft touches of his lips

Why is he getting calm from the vile touches of this man, his trembling body stills, but when the man pecks his collar bone he looks at the man as he remembers something

That’s right, if he sees my body, he won’t like it. He’ll be disgusted and he will let me go.

The Assassin starts exploring his body, but left his left hand holding it tight and his right hand doing the work

The boy simply gasp feeling the cold palm and fingers of the man touching his scars and tracing it like it’s as delicate as a flower, the boy’s eyes on the Assassin and simply watching his stoic face while he explores the scarred body

Suddenly a smile comes to occupy the stoic face of the man and that smile made the boy’s heart race to hundred miles per hour, it was simply bewitching

“You have a scar to show the world that you fought to live, that you are alive.” The boy’s eyes widen at that, his ears couldn’t believe what he just heard, he didn’t insult him for being dirty, for being broken, he didn’t feel disgusted by him

The boy starts laughing as his eyes shed tears whIle at it, tears that are far from a being scared. he didn’t expect to hear those words from the man who takes lives of others far too easily, but he needed that, those words he longed for

“You’re a weirdo.” The Assassin smirk widely at that before letting the boy’s arms go, seeing that he stopped fighting. the Assassin didn't even realize that what he said made the boy feel at ease, that he feels like he is a human that's not broken and scarred but simply Soonyoung..

“You’re one interesting boy, Soonyoung.”  
The little kid didn’t get a chance to answer when a soft lips was suddenly over to his, his eyes expecting and the assassins eyes were inched from him and he stare at the man who is doing something he doesn’t know how to reciprocate

His lips felt soft bites but the heat coming from his body when he feels the man’s body grinding on to his and becoming more intimate, a tongue was then invading his mouth and this made him gasps in surprise, breathing got hard and his hands clenching on the man’s dress shirt

“Open up for me.” The boy simply ogle at him and the man got back to attacking his lips, Soonyoung slowly close his eyes as he felt a little more calmer from the touch the man is giving him, this is a feeling he never felt before, he never had someone hold him as gentle and the feeling of heat that’s transferring to his body

Why is this man’s hands so cold? The ice cold hands touching the boys bare skin, making him feel tingles from the cold fingers and palm, the warmth of his body was more overwhelming than the coldness of his hands

His lips finding the boys neck and distracting him from the hand exploring his scarred body, the hate he had from people touching his body forgotten, the feeling of disgust was gone as his mind was focused on the sensation that is being given to him

The man skillfully doing his job and Soonyoung being in a bliss of unknown pleasure is on a cloud nine, mind unexpectedly not conscious enough to know what’s happening from the thick lustful air embracing them and that made the kid intoxicated from the sensation

The Assassin looks up at the kid who has his eyes close, feeling every touch and kiss he marks and the sensitivity he has from his every touch, a simper coming to his lips as he knows the kid is not handling his pleasured body well enough to even know what’s happening

_Lust is truly a devilish temptation_

_simply because the people who knew what lust is, succumb to it. while those who don’t, gets devoured by it._

_“Stop, No more..” soft whimpering moans and heaving breathing could be heard as two bodies becomes one, the man defiling the innocent boy as their body gets closer together in the middle of the bed_

_The sound of skin meeting in with a vigorous thrusting was in motion, as the man didn’t take it easy for the boy who is just now learning what being fucked is_

_The kid is flushed and willingly opening himself to the man who took advantage of the kids confused mind and simply satisfying his own needs_

_White hair is soak in sweat as their body dirty from their own soil, the dark haired boy naked like the day he was born and clinging onto the man like his life depended on him, with every thrust the earring he has on sways with it while the necklace is glued on his sweat filled skin_

_“No more. Please... it Hurts..” The man holds on to his hardened cock and that made the boy exclaims in fear and look at him with his clouded filled eyes, the man continue his penetration deeper and faster for the boy who is nearing his orgasm_

_“Come Soonyoung.” With that the boys eyes widen and an unknown action was made as he comes to the man’s hand, his body trembling from the first orgasm that he felt and that didn’t stop the penetrating from the Assassin_

_The boy is scared of the unknown pleasure , and is now crying while being continuously defiled. a series of no’s and stop could be heard as he is feeling a constant fear from the sensation the man is giving him_

_“Stop, please stop.” He didn’t_

_He continued what he is doing until he was spilling all his seed in to the brim of the boy, the boy tries to push him off of him but the still hardened cock inside of him didn’t budge, the man flipped him in his stomach and continue his forceful ministration_

_Soonyoung holding on to the pillow his face was cushioned, as he clench his fist, his face showing a very erotic expression that made the man wants him more, his lips bruised red from the bites he got and that didn’t stop, as the man’s hand to find his face and pulling his head up to violate those lips_

_His body twisted in a very comfortable manner as the thrusting continues, his moans a music to the man’s ears as his vibrating mouth as they kiss makes those sweet moans reach his ears_

_Flexible and tight, the Assassin thought as he keep the boy in his hold and not letting him sober up from the lust anytime soon_

_He wants more, and he’ll get more_

_The boys body is full of scars, deep cuts and light ones could be seen littering his body. his innocent body full of lust and sensitivity for a Virgin boy and the Assassin simply wouldn’t let the gem go without marking him as his own_

_His brother surely knows how to find a gem for him, he knows that man is purposely making him want the kid. he knows his brother wants him sane_

_He is sane, of course. He is with the man who keeps him one_

_But both of their sanity is wearing thin, Seungcheol must have felt that_

_Seeing the scars he knows that a simple pain could make the kid wake up from his high, but that doesn’t mean he would stop even if he does_

_He didn’t know that Soonyoung can’t feel any pain anymore._

_“Help—“ That was the last thing he heard from the kid as he slowly loses consciousness and gracefully falling on the pillow, the assassin smirk at that before leaning closer to the kids ear and whispering_

_Finally asking for help when you are already fucked thoroughly, he only cries when fucked huh .._

_“Goodnight. Soonyoung”_


	5. Working at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at how the assassins are when they have a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, I know. I’m sorry for not being able to update like I used to with my previous books but I’ll try to come up with more updates. I want to finish this before next year comes. Fighting. 🤗

“Oh my god help me!!” A loud shout resounding the room, as a bloody man with a broken and trailing blood on his ankle, preventing him from running, he is crawling on to the concrete floor

A silhouette could be seen following behind him, a weapon on both hands, the white shining metal of his twin dagger catches the light of the moon, identical length and size with a custom designed white and black serpent on each blade, sharp and a beauty to see 

The assassin smiles wickedly as he stomp on the broken foot of his prey, causing a loud shout of pain from the Mafia boss that he have, as a target. pitifully begging for his life

“Please. Please.. I’ll give you money, double! Triple!”

His coat black and pristine, as beautiful as it looks the emblem they have on speaks for it self, the assassin’s smile widen as he cut the man’s throat, ending his pitiful begging, blood everywhere but the assassin, cleanly cutting the man with his dagger, he took out a handkerchief and wipes his dagger clean, leaving the handkerchief on the man’s body

“There is no god in this world.” 

——

Sinister laugh could be heard, various slap of a whip echos the cold vicinity, groan and cry couldn’t be heard with how much the whips every touch on the skin opens a fresh wound

A man hanged by his arms and naked body free for the assassin to Mark

The groan and cries suddenly stops and that made the beautiful assassin halts on his offense, seeing the man he is punishing now have his head hanging low, the assassin takes another loud whip on his neck and seeing the man didn’t even flinch, the assassin knew he was dead

“Tsk. Didn’t even last an hour.” 

The assassin wipes his hand with a handkerchief before leaving it behind

——

“Baby.. What do you want to do tonight?” A playful whisper of the assassin towards a beautiful lady that’s the wife of certain senator 

The lady lean closer to the man to initiate a seductive kiss but didn’t get to get any closer when a certain blade slides to her neck, making her gurgle on her own blood while the assassin watch the body fall down on the bed

“You mean, What will I do tonight.” The assassin fix his coat as he walks out of the room, reaching for a coin in his pocket and tossing it on the air to fall directly on the side of her head as the assassin walks out of the suite with a smile 

——

Situated up by the roof, eyes on his target as he watches the movements of people inside the well lit house, boisterous laughter, clinking of glasses and non sense loud chatter surrounds the house

The assassin awaits for a certain man to come out of the veranda, when his target is in view, he waited until the target faces his direction before shooting

The fast sound of the wind as soon as he releases the arrow could be heard, he watches as it goes from the forehead thru the back of the head of his target, seeing the body leap thru the railings because of the force of the arrow and seeing the body slowly fall down from veranda, the assassin stood up and disappear when the crowd starts shouting seeing the violence that just happened

His arrows remarkably known for it 

——

Sounds of gun shots could be heard, a floor with dead bodies laying on the ground as the man in action didn’t even halt as he barged his way in the office of a famous gang boss in that area

Every bullet he fires goes in between the eyes of his targets, the twin pistols he uses with grace and ease have a distinct color and design, black and white with a black serpent on the white while white serpent on the black, _similar design with someone in the group who uses a twin dagger_

The man wearing a glasses with a diamond chain, thin enough to not interfere with his movements

Everything goes as fast as the man walks, until he is in front of the cowering boss of the building, leaving around twenty bodies on his wake

“Plea—“ unable to finish his words, bullet just went thru his head and that finishes the job of the man tonight

——

Every assassins have a distinct weapon that they treasure, Instead of knowing who they are, everyone knows what weapons they use

By knowing the weapon, they know who killed who and what family they belong to

Every bullet, every left evidence behind have a reason

With the bullets used on them, a distinct and well known emblem engraved in every bullet distinguished the family emblem 

With every handkerchief left in the scene marks the owner of that body 

With an arrow that pierced thru a head is labeled with the very emblem everyone knows and fear

With a coin especially made for a certain family, no can miss it 

Everyone knows that the underworlds finest family is not to be toyed with, Every assassins they have is a man strong enough to be a leader 

The Assassins that even their fellow colleagues fears to face, no one can tell tale about them, for everyone who have seen them are dead 

_They said that “dead man tells no tales”_

——

Jeonghan is the first one to arrive back at the mansion, bloodied clothes replaced with clean ones as he walks with dignity and head held high, his husband awaiting for his arrival by the double doors, group of men lined up to greet their Donna

“Welcome home, darling..” Seungcheol said in a soft baritone voice he uses to Jeonghan, the blonde assassin walks to his husband and smiles

“I’m home.” The men bows at that and they all watch their two leaders go inside the mansion, everyone started to post on their job as to leave the two on their own

“Everything is dealt with darling, the kids will be home soon.” Seungcheol nods at that and holds his hand as he pulls the man close and locking their lips in soft kiss. The two rarely shows their affection but the constant hug, touch and caress are seen every time they are in the same room. 

The professionalism they have when dealing with the family business is exceptional and they tend to keep it minimal whenever the sexual tension between them are felt. The Boss never missed a time where the Donna just finish a job, he always awaits for his return, he wants to see his husband well and unscathed every time he gives a job out and that is something the Donna knows too well.

The two doesn’t need anyone to see how much they cherish each other, everyone around them knows that they are powerful enough to stay together and protect one another in a worlds where love could be a dangerous gamble

_Love is a weakness_

_Especially if you don’t have the power to protect it_

Wonwoo on the other hand is at the front of the building he just annihilate, standing guarded with his pistols as he looks up to the moon as he exhales cold smoky breathes, his hands that are covered with black leather gloves holds fits perfectly in his pistols, he moves to holster the beautiful fire arms and looks at the oncoming car, he watch as the car stops in front of him

“Done?” A playful voice asked as soon as the car window was down, Wonwoo nods and answered a soft “Hn” before opening the door and getting in, putting his seat belt on he looked at the man who picked him up

The white haired assassin examines his face and body, seeing blood on him that clearly wasn’t his, he leans close and place a soft pecks on Wonwoo’s cheek, he reached for his glasses and let it fall on his chest so he can deepen the kiss, Wonwoo clearly kisses back but not dominating his lover

“Let’s go home.” Wonwoo looks at him with a serene look in his eyes as he nods to the man

_Home where his pet is waiting for him_


	6. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung officially meeting the Assassins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel dissatisfied with this, that’s why I never actually posted it. I don’t know what to change and I feel no desire to delete it either. Please let me know if what you feel. I appreciate it. 🥰

_“Goodnight Soonyoung..”_

Soonyoung suddenly props up awake hearing that voice whispering on his ear, his eyes closing soon enough as the suns bright rays comes from the open curtains touches his face, his arm deflecting the angry rays as he tries to look around 

He doesn’t remember what happened, he only remembers the man was kissing him, the rough meetings of their body, the bruising rough palm around his wrists and waist and after that, darkness.

His eyes then goes to the clothes on the floor, eyes quickly widening as his body is naked and free of his confined clothes, he looks around as the big room is empty, the ashtray the Assassin used last night was on the table still and his body covered in sweat and a full feeling from his behind

His hands softly investigates the feeling and upon touching his behind, a thick liquid is now on his finger, the boy felt sick from the liquid coming out of him, quickly standing up and opening the door for the bathroom and vomiting, tears falling down his face as he empty his already empty stomach 

This made the boy wash his mouth, suddenly facing his reflection he looks at his red lips, red bug like bites on his neck and chest litters with

“I’m hungry...” He said as he goes inside the shower and takes a long bath, brushing and trying to take the remaining uncomfortable seed inside of him, discomfort feeling from trying to push his finger inside him for more precise cleaning

Upon finishing he gets back in the room that now became dark, feeling a shiver run up his spine, he knows he is back

“Where are my clothes?..” Soonyoung frowned at the man who is sitting on the chair with his cigar again, seeing that he is watching him, Soonyoung pulls the covers of the bed over him

The assassin grins at that and shakes his head at the kid “no need to hide those Soonyoung, I’ve seen everything.” Soonyoung blushed and yet angrily threw a glare at him 

“When can I go back to the Den?” The assassin stand up and picked up a bag of clothes he had bought and throws it on the bed

He watched Soonyoung quickly grabbed the bag and gets inside the bathroom, changing in to the clothes familiar to him, a frown settles in his face as he sees its all his clothes

“I’m not going back.” 

“No, you’re not.” The assassin appear behind him with a sly smile on his face as he leans on the bathroom’s door

Soonyoung bites his lower lip as he frown at the idea that he will no be going to the den

“I’m stuck with you?” The assassin nods before reaching his face and taking a hold of it, pulling him close to him and smiling like a predator 

“You are, but not just with me, _to all of us._ ” 

——

Soonyoung is standing at the door that looks like a its made of a golden steel, the assassin opened the door and Soonyoung was met with a vintage like room, it’s a little lit than the hallways they came from, but no sunlight could reach inside the room because of the thick black curtains surrounding the windows 

“He’s here.” The assassins voice holds a playful grin and suddenly Soonyoung could see eyes glows from the distance and a shiver run down his spine causing him to tremble in fear from the intense eyes all over him

A beautiful blonde suddenly appears in front of him, his eyes on him while a wicked smile on his lips

“Soonyoung.” Soonyoung’s heart is racing as his hand found his cheeks, his thumb running along the trembling kids eyes before he goes to the couch and settles

Another man appears and touched his earring, tugging it softy that caused him to hiss, being the wound is fresh, he looks at the man who has a mole under his left eye

Soonyoung’s eyes widen seeing the eyes of the man holding the earring he has, it’s bloody red, like they were magma flowing down a volcano 

“Pretty..“ he muttered softy that made the man looks down at him with his stoic face remaining expressionless

Suddenly a lips was on his and it’s from a man he never seen before, his eyes playful and his tongue much more, Soonyoung pulls back and punching his violator but not making a contact from his fast reflex

“What!” A snicker came from behind him and he quickly moves away from him with a frown on his reddening face

“Eh? He is feisty.. “ a lazy voice with a playful tone said, he is tall and that made Soonyoung moves to the farthest open space he could move but met a wall, looking up he was faced with a man with a silver eyes but his left eyes only have half it it’s irises tinted

“I-I’m sorry..” The man simply walked past him and didn’t mind him, going to the white haired man that he forgot he is with

Soonyoung watched as the tall man leaned down to the white haired man and watch the said man talk to the tall man, they look affectionate even without touching 

“I’m hungry.” The assassins looks at him, all of them with a wondering gaze, seeing that he is trembling, he still speaks what’s on his mind and not begging for his life

It’s like he knows it’s futile 

“Where is the kitchen? Boss said that I can cook. Right?.” Everyone stares at him as he tries not to pout and sulk because off his impending need to eat, the assassins are baffled at the sight of a human not cowering in fear

Most of them tries to run at the sight of them, everyone runs, everyone is scared, they are all fun to break

The beautiful Donna stands up first and wraps his hands around the kids neck and stares at him, Soonyoung simply close his eyes and waits for the squeeze, nothing came

He learned that the more you fight a choking hands, the more your breath will come short 

Opening his eyes he looks at the beautiful man, he stares at him with eyes questioning 

“Ah..Hmn?” The blond man sighs before letting him go and points at the kitchen, this made the boy smile brightly and just casually stride to the kitchen 

The assassins watch as the kid moves swiftly in an unfamiliar kitchen, seeing where everything where before getting the ingredients ready, they have foods to cook but no one seems to use the kitchen, everything looks fresh in the fridge 

The little boy simply minded his business while the assassins gather by the couch and wonder 

The assassins looks at the unknown specie by the kitchen, wondering what could be a good way to break a kid that’s already been broken 

The five assassins are very distinguishable when seen, having different traits and very unique ones at that 

——

The Choi Assassins consists of Five 

The Donna also known as Choi Jeonghan, The husband of the boss, naturally colored blond hair that’s falls until his lower back 

Choi Jihoon, The leader of the Assassins, uniquely owning a natural white hair and a silver orbs, also known as Zero. He got his name while playing a game with his brother and a bet came in and unfortunately he lost

Seven also known as Jeon Wonwoo, his heterochromatic eyes gets most of the attention aside from his low presence, silver orbs blending with brown orbs on his left eye as the other a bright silver color 

Raven also known as Lee Seokmin, Red eyes keeps everyone know who he is, his emotions never on display, voice soft and kind 

Lastly Moon also known as Wen Junhui, His looks deceives even men, his smile captivating as his hands faster than the light to kill

Each assassins have weapons they are known for

Jeonghan is known for his use of Whips, which are beautifully hand crafted just for the Donna, his whips have flakes of silver thorns that tears his preys skin apart upon contact 

Jihoon for his Twin Daggers, seven inches long daggers that has white serpent engraved on one while black serpent engraved on the other, the dagger has a sheath that’s silver and white gold, carefully placed diamonds litters the sheath, it was passed down from his mother to him 

Wonwoo for his Twin Pistols, black and white twin pistols that has white and black serpent on each engraved carefully made to match with a certain weapon, both are silver plated with a capacity of fifteen bullets that are especially made for him to use, each bullets has his mark of the number Seven 

Seokmin for his Bow and Arrow, a rare black silver bow was especially made for the red eyed assassin, it’s slick and matte finish makes it undetected through darkness, his arrows are thin silver that has a head so sharp it could pierce thru anything, his arm guard given to him by someone he holds dear, it was a black leather that has a distinct cross fire pressed on it, the arm guard fits perfectly to protect his arm. 

Lastly Jun with his two black sage blades, he literally made it into a moon shape once side by side, perfectly settles in his hand as he moves swiftly towards his target 

——

Jihoon sitting at the love seat with his eyes close as he lean his head on his palm as he leans his elbow by the arm rest, simply resting 

Seokmin resting on the couch, laying on his back with his hands entwines on his stomach

The Donna holds the folders containing their targets, legs crossed as he examined the targets, his job is to pick the targets for designated assassins

“Anyone wants some curry?” The assassins surprised at that and looks at the boy facing them, his presence were unknown and unfamiliar to them, the good aroma of the food almost made them all look by the kitchen 

Jihoon stands up first and grabs the kid, pulling him to the nearest couch that’s unoccupied and hovers on top of him, wrists tightly pinned above his head

_Why is his movement becomes undetected to their senses? Why is he so calm? Why isn’t he crying and begging?_

“Let me go! Let go!” Soonyoung struggled for a few minutes, before he got tired. being hungry and constantly fighting, he got a stamina of a young kid, sleep and food calms him 

Feeling a constant unfamiliarity with the boy, the assassins became a little uneasy, seeing how comfortable he is with them, even when he is trembling, he didn’t cry nor beg to be free

Jihoon reaches down to his neck and pulls the necklace he is wearing but not enough to break it, looking at it carefully before tugging his head up, Jihoon grabs a hold of his jaw 

“Ji.” Jihoon looks at the Donna before letting the boy go, standing up and leaving the room

The assassins watch the boy, everything he do could be seen 

Soonyoung is panting as he tries catching his breath, tears threatening to escape his eyes but instead bit his lower lip as he slowly stand up

Head down and he goes back to the kitchen and not minding the eyes on him, trembling body he can’t control as he starts to just get a food on his own, he looks at the bruising wrist that’s been already bruised the other night 

I guess I’m back to being alone? He misses the Den, now more than ever, now that he can’t hear a loud commotion every time he is cooking, can’t see the Boss, Dohyun hyung and all the men that usually gives him attention whenever he cooks

He doesn’t even know what’s his purpose being in the Lair, the boss said that he will get him back .. He knows that he will get him back

 _The boss is someone he trusts_

The boy starts eating quietly, none of the assassins even tried to engage with him, none of them acknowledge his presence and surprisingly he prefers it that way 

——

Soonyoung stayed at the room even when the assassins slowly disappear, he roam the room and tries to find something to do

No television to watch with, no game consoles and fun things to play with unlike the den that has everything 

Soonyoung sigh as he tries to look for the shelves of books, seeing a few books scattered around the table, the boy took one and goes to the window side, slowly opening the window he saw the view, they are in a high floor but he could see a lake

sitting on the window sill, The boy leans his back on the wall as his feet reached the end of the window edge and folding his long legs to fit, comfortably he starts reading

A certain assassin finds the boy this way but what surprised the man is when the boy looks his way, like he felt him arrive, which is unusual because usually he gets undetected by everyone aside from the assassins

There is really something about the boy that makes them uneasy, his calm demeanor and the scared trembling boy that comes when someone holds him

Everything about him screams as a victim of an _abuse_

He is broken but instincts takes over to protect himself, but nearly not enough to be able to hurt someone from the Mafia

He sees the boy half way thru the book he is reading, it’s his book and it’s a little difficult to read if you’re not fond of literature, especially it’s an English book

“I’m sorry, is this yours?” The assassin keeps himself by the dark and Soonyoung sees that, he stood up and closed the curtain, going to the assassin and handing the book to the man

“I was bored, Can you lend me books that you’re not reading? I will keep it clean and won’t damage it. I Promise..” Soonyoung smile brightly at the man, eyes closing in the process

The assassin simply looks at him and slowly reach for his book when the boy was suddenly pulled back by a force that made him stumble to the floor, the book falling with him

Soonyoung surprised as he looks up at the man that caused him to fall, Jihoon looks down at him with a cold stare 

the assassin reach down and took the book and gives it to Wonwoo who is looking at Soonyoung but then Jihoon took his attention away 

“Let’s go.” Soonyoung stand up when Jihoon said that and he watch the two assassins suddenly disappearing in the dark, sighing to himself Soonyoung pats himself softly before looking around 

Can’t they use the door or something, why do they have to be in the dark and be one with it. sighing the boy shakes his head and goes back to the window sill, this time he pulls the curtains over him to prevent any light coming in. hiding him from the room itself.

Seeing that the sun is setting, Soonyoung wonders what time it is and how fast the time have gotten without him doing anything 

If he was at the Den he could be preparing some dinner for everyone, playing or watching television with them, not being alone in a room that’s so dark it scares him how calm it makes him feel

Soonyoung stares at the scene that’s slowly being engulf with darkness, seeing how fast the darkness could envelope a beautiful surrounding and turn it into an even more beautiful scenery

with the moon slowly turning up to light the darkness

Closing his eyes the boy leans his head on the window, feeling the cold surface makes him feel calm, simply letting his body relax

The boy slowly falling asleep, hand that’s leaning on the window slowly falling on his side, causing the curtain to open and reveals him to the men standing by his side

The five assassins didn’t move when the moon shines on them as they all look at the boy who is peacefully sleeping by their window sill

“What are we going to do?” Jeonghan asked with his arms crossed as he plays with his lower lip

“Hmn…” Junhui starts as soon as he thought of something, the man smirks and looks at Jihoon

“Should I bed him tonight? Looks like he is a good boy.” 

Jihoon look at Junhui before grinning on his own, his eyes seems to be thinking of a much more 

“When I get bored but for now he is mine, you know I don’t share yet..” Junhui copies the grin Jihoon has 

Wonwoo simply watching together with Seokmin who looks bored on the side, yawning even 

“Are you leaving him there?” Junhui looks at Jihoon who shrugs and then gets close to the boy and hold his wrist, pulling him down the sill and startling the boy awake upon his fall to the floor 

“No papa .. I’m sorry! It hurts! I’m sorry...” the assassins looks at the boy on the floor trying to pull his wrist from Jihoon in scared fits, the assassins eyes darken when they heard the cry of the boy that didn’t shed a tear under their scrutiny 

“So that’s why he’s not scared of us..” Junhui softy mutters with a snicker, Soonyoung wipes his tears off and then looks at Jihoon with widen eyes, pulling his wrist to try and make the man let it go

Jihoon didn’t budge and simply watched him before the said man pulls him up and pushing him by the window sill, Soonyoung crashed by the window with a loud thud and a soft groan, not really feeling any pain from it

“W-What do you want?” Soonyoung slowly eyed the assassins, taking notes of their different state, his head unknowingly tilting to get better view of the assassins that’s watching him and when his eyes gets to Junhui, he glares at the man that smirks at him

Seeing the red eyes on him made him admire it, a shiver didn’t made him look away from the orbs but his attention got taken by a soft giggle that the Donna released watching him, he blushed at that and looks down, looking up again 

His eyes landed on Wonwoo and he showed a soft smile at the assassin that didn’t return it with any emotion, Jihoon sees this and released a soft chuckle that cause Soonyoung to glare at him with a deep frown, causing a pout to appear on his face

“What?” Jihoon grins widely and holds his jaw and pulling his face closer to him

Jihoon starts with his voice piercing and cold

“First of all, Where is that damned father of yours?”


	7. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown feelings, confusion and understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for getting this chapter updated after so many weeks, I’ve been threading and thinking too much about it and have been holding on to it, editing and adding something. I can’t seem to get satisfied now a days with the works I’ve been putting on. I’m sorry. I’ll do better. Please bear with me. I’ll try my best to update as much as I could.

Soonyoung’s now I’m the middle of the assassins, sitting at the seat usually Jihoon sat at and the room being lit by the moon light makes the assassins looks like a predator, surrounding their prey 

“Uhm..” Soonyoung fiddles with his finger as he talks “My father is dead, I was taken here the night he was killed.” Jihoon leaning into the couch beside Wonwoo crosses his legs and arms

“Why aren’t you sold?” The Donna asked that made the boy flinched, fiddling in his finger as he looks down, biting his inner cheek

Soonyoung tried to remember as much as he can the night he was taken at the Den, the night his sufferings ended 

“Scarred.. Broken..” the boy mutter remembering the boss’s way of describing him

The family doesn’t necessarily deals with human trafficking, since Seungcheol and Jeonghan doesn’t want to deal with that extent of business, they tend to keep out of hold with selling humans because of their kids watching from the side, they don’t want to be seen as monsters 

_Even monsters wants to be humans at times .._

They usually sell the family members of those people who are left by their loved ones to pay for their debts, just so they won’t have to deal with them but this boy is different, Seungcheol personally took him in the family and made him someone very sufficient and practically saved the kid

Jeonghan blinks at that and looks at Jihoon who nods at him to clarify the _“scarred and broken”_ , the Donna showed a soft smirk before leaning on his seat with his chin on his closed knuckles 

“Hmm..” Soonyoung looked at the Donna and his looks of innocence clearly getting in the nerve of some of them but they couldn’t do anything about it 

Soonyoung clearly haven’t seen Seungcheol’s rage nor he have seen how they all kill, there is part of him that forgot that he is working for the Mafia Family, the kind smile and laughter he hears everyday hides the tension and fear they usually radiate 

Living in the Den and working together with the men, made the boy familiar with the tension of being surrounded by a dominant, especially ones that could kill him instantly, but the assassins clearly radiates a much sinister aura and the way they all look so beautiful like the angel of death 

“Can I go back to the Den? I like working there..” the assassins all smirks at him that made him shiver in his seat, looking down as he feels their stare on him, being conscious at their stare

“You’re here as our new toy.” Soonyoung bites his lower lip at that before tilting his head at the men in front of him and frowning at them then looking down again, sighing as he can’t voice what he wanted to say

When will boss take me back, I know he will take me back. He said so himself that after a week he’ll get him back 

His thought of thinking got cut off by a familiar voice

“What are you all doing?” Soonyoung flinched but his eyes brighten as he looks at the man who spoke beside him, smiling brightly seeing a familiar face

“Hyung!” He was about to stand up and run to the man when a hand kept him in place, he looks at Jihoon who smirks at him and pulls him on his lap

The boy starts struggling to get off “Let go! hyung!” Trying this time to push the man away, Soonyoung was suddenly pinned to the man’s chest, his back on his chest while his arms around his back, making him whine in discomfort

“Why are you here, Jisoo.” Jisoo glares at Jihoon but then looks at Soonyoung, seeing the earring and necklace still intact he goes in front of the thrashing boy and that puts a halt on him

“Boss said to behave.” Jisoo said before he puts down a two luggage bags, one full of books and the other new clothes, Soonyoung frowns at that and tried to reach for Jisoo

“But .. Hyung..” Jisoo reached his earring before flicking the boys forehead and then disappearing as quickly as he got in, Soonyoung wonders what’s wrong with people appearing and disappearing like they just go with the wind or something 

“Aren’t you spoiled.” Jihoon whisper that made the boy react with his head pushing back trying to hit Jihoon’s face, but the later got away pretty quickly

Jeonghan looks at the kids luggage’s and seeing the newly bought things and books, it looks like the kid is pampered and unknown to them, Soonyoung is used to getting a weekly new clothes and books from the boss, seeing that he never actually left the mansion and never demanded anything

“Soonyoung, What do you do at the Den?” Soonyoung looks at Jeonghan while panting, seeing that he still struggles to get off Jihoon, he is getting tired and exhausted fighting off the man

“Cook, Read, Clean and Sometimes I play with the men Oh! and stay at Boss’s library.” The kid smilingly said, proudly and happily that made Jeonghan smirks and looks at Soonyoung’s belongings, somehow that irritates him and he wanted to do something 

Staying at Seungcheol’s library means that Soonyoung is far smarter than he looks, the Boss’ library consists of books that are limited edition and mostly in foreign languages 

“Hn..” The Donna stares at him trying to see through the kid but seeing how the boy is like an open book, it’s no use trying to find out his inner demons when they could see it clearly 

“Can I have my own room? I’ll always cook and clean.” Jihoon pulls his arm towards him and grabs the boys jaw, snickering behind him, he asked these with so much restraint in his voice and a his gaze down with a submissive way of speaking 

“You’ll have the one where you always sleep at. Now, Let’s continue what we were doing last night.” Soonyoung’s eyes widen at that and he got lift up and thrown on to his shoulder as the man stand up

“No! Let go of me!” Jeonghan tilts his head at him and waves softly with a smile, like always they just watched him being taken by Jihoon

Jeonghan sees the brand of the clothes and he knows who made it , for the assassins clothes are also made by the same person, frowning Jeonghan thought the need to talk to his husband

Wonwoo grabs a book from the open luggage and sees that it was one of the books he is reading, the whole collection in the bag and a far few more new books from famous writers around the world, he looks at Jeonghan who is watching him

“Seungcheol is buying books that usually kid his age wouldn’t be interested in.” Jeonghan nods at that and crossed his arms, leaning on the couch, he pursed his lips as he looks at the things left by the boy 

He clearly could see how the boy is being treated at the Den, with the men looking for him and trying to talk to the boss to bring him back, he knows they can’t break him as quick as they did with their previous toys 

_They usually break after a week_

“I looked at his files, He was locked up for years in his house with his father abusing him, his father used to be a diplomat..” Crossing his legs the Donna looks at Seokmin, who is eyeing the things of the kid as well with an unreadable expression 

Smart and unbothered with the way he is treated, as long as he is not hurting and is being beaten up, ___Soonyoung will survive___

__“Jisoo likes the kid.” Seokmin looks at him, before closing his eyes_ _

__“How can we break a kid that’s already been broken?” Junhui muttered that made them all wonder in silence_ _

__Breaking someone who radiates enough light to make the assassins wonder what kind of a person he is, it’s a wonder that they don’t know how to deal with him, for every toy they had, it was mostly son and daughters of well known company being sold to Seungcheol and they get to break the brats._ _

__Seeing an already broken toy, it’s interesting for them to watch him and observe_ _

__——_ _

__“Agh.” Soonyoung groans being thrown in the bed again, he looks at the man already removing his coat, Soonyoung quickly crawling to the other side but met with the assassin that pushed him back in bed_ _

__It’s ridiculous that they are so fast! Why are these people so different and difficult to deal with_ _

__“Why are you running? You weren’t fighting last night.” Soonyoung frowns at that before he looks at Jihoon who is hovering on top of him_ _

__“I thought you’ll hurt me.” Jihoon smirks at that and grabs his waist, pulling him under him, the assassin found his lips and devoured it_ _

__Soonyoung tried fighting as much as he can but with a tongue taking his breath away, his fist clenched on the man’s dress shirt, not having enough will power to fight, the assassin lets go and looks at the kid under him, a panting mess_ _

__“Look at you.. So ready for me.” Soonyoung looks at the assassin and seeing a grin in those pale face, his eyes staring at the icy orbs of the assassin, seeing no emotions on those eyes despite the expressions he has_ _

__“You’re ours.” Soonyoung’s eyes stares at the every movement of the assassin, seeing his open buttons, Soonyoung gulps and looks around the room for a chance to escape_ _

__But it’s inevitable_ _

__The boy couldn’t seem to settle his mind hearing those words, it’s like a mantra that the assassin usually say, but the raw emotion from the voice of the assassin made the boy watch his every move_ _

__The touches that made the boy close his eyes and let out a series of unknown sounds he never thought he would release, the feeling of euphoria in a place where the underworld lays_ _

__Soonyoung doesn’t know what else he could do as his grip to the assassins tatted back tightens with every thrust of his body, his insides welcoming the intruder and seemingly engulfing it with its shape and familiarizing every cavern of the boy_ _

__Tears and cries of help and stop simply unheard, the man continue and Soonyoung’s mind becoming blank as he didn’t know what is happening anymore_ _

__Unfamiliar touches and pleasure, why is he crying, why is he holding on to the man violating him_ _

__Why_ _

__——_ _

“Jihoon..” The white haired man look at the source of the voice, his eyes finding those familiar heterochromatic irises, his cigarette in between his lips as he inhale the smoke and watch the man walk towards him 

Jihoon have his jeans on but unzipped and unbuttoned, his black polo unbottoned and revealing angry scratches from his little tiger that is sleeping in the bed, Jihoon is sitting by the window sill and watching the moon light 

__“It’s a first that you came inside this room.” Jihoon said with a soft octave of his voice, he held the cigarette between his fingers when the man leans close to pecks his cheek, Jihoon chuckles playfully at that and reach up to caress the man’s cheek_ _

__The man never kissed him on his lips when he have a toy, he waits until Jihoon disposed of them before he comes closer to Jihoon again_ _

__But seeing how he is here, Jihoon knows he could feel a difference with Soonyoung as their toy, even though Jihoon is the only one using Soonyoung, soon enough the other three would be making a move to make the boy go crazy_ _

___Jihoon is the only one who can be sexually physical to the boy_ _ _

__“Why are you feeling anxious?” Jihoon asked as he stared at the man, his eyes on the man who simple remove his eyeglasses and let it dangle on his neck, Jihoon softy sigh when the man leans his head on his shoulder, Jihoon’s arms wrapped around the man’s waist and caress the man’s waist softly_ _

__“He is different..” Jihoon hums at that as his hand run towards the man’s nape and massage the soft hair of his_ _

__The man close his eyes smelling a distinct smell from Jihoon, the man moves his face towards Jihoon’s neck and bites on the flawlessly white skin_ _

___Marking his property_ _ _

__His lips tastes the blood from the bite he just made, Jihoon didn’t even flinched not stopped his soothing hand from caressing the man at ease, he felt the sting bite but didn’t bother him_ _

__“I miss you..” He heard the man said and Jihoon looks up at the man who stares down at him, lips stained with blood, he reach up and wipes the blood off his lips_ _

__Jihoon reaches up to lean closer as he makes the man lean his forehead to his, closing his eyes he feels the man’s warmth and closeness, he leans up to pecks his eyes, the man show a soft smile on his lips, opening his eyes to stare at Jihoon_ _

__Jihoon smirks seeing the smile on his lips, He leans forward to place a peck on his cheek, he respected the man’s decision of not kissing him until he was done with their toy but knowing the man, he’ll give in soon enough_ _

__“Do you have work tonight?”_ _

__Soonyoung was in bed buried in the duvet as his body covered in marks and angry bruises hidden underneath the blankets, his face in a serene and calm expression as his breathing was soft, his body was comfortable and stayed from the vigorous work it was put on_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for always waiting and for always supporting me, I love every single one of you who reads quietly and those who comment their thoughts, I appreciate it. I love hearing your voices. Thank you so much for the love and support, always grateful. -H


End file.
